Barren Yank
Barren is the owner and main employee of The Frostworker, a building and ship supply shop in Kitrivill. He is charming, friendly, loud, unabashedly enthused about nearly everything, and enjoys telling stories about his many adventures and friends. Barren is a frequent patron of the Sloe-Down, a bar & inn operated by his friend and former partner Sellis. He enjoys drinking competitions and is accustomed to winning them easily. After we accompanied him on a trip to cut wood to save money on the ship's repairs, he stood and fought (and often strategically hid) by our side as a land shark fought with us. He was being abducted by the land shark, under control of Agnes, in the hopes that his body would be used by the Eternal Conclave. He was recovered by Sellis. He is currently in jail with the rest of us. Appearance Sellis is a Husky dogfolk, usually seen wearing a large leather jacket. He also has a pendant around his neck that bears a resemblance to a lightning cloud. Sellis and Barren. Sarren? Bellis? Barren was introduced through Sellis' eyes as a frequent though annoying patron of the Sloe-Down. He burst into the place like he owned it, creating a scene and drawing all eyes on him, just like he wanted it. He also was unafraid to be friendly with Sellis, calling him nicknames and in equal parts teasing and complimenting him, to Sellis' dismay. The two seem incredibly different and bring those differences into stark contrast when around each other. Barren is a talker, gregarious, loud, and charismatic, while Sellis is quiet, contemplative, observant, and a bit solemn. Barren was the first to suggest a drinking contest in exchange for a 25% discount on his wares at The Frostworker, and though he encouraged Sellis to join he didn't press the matter. Sellis eventually joined after some prodding from the party, the two did not actually interact much during it, Barren preferring to keep his attention on his new friends. After 10 drinks, Barren blacked out, and slumped up on the counter. After winning the competition, Sellis, with the assistance of Creon, hauled unconscious Barren to an unmarked room in the back of the Sloe-Down. This didn't seem to be a regular occurrence, but Sellis notably was quite tender in the way he cared for Barren in this situation. An insight check on Sellis revealed that this isn't the first time this has happened, however. The next morning, Barren had left the Sloe-Down either before everyone else woke up, or after the party had left to go explore the town. The following night, it was revealed that Barren once gave Sellis a drink called "Barren's Drink" as a gift, that had gone unopened as Sellis was worried it would be horrid. Sellis' view on their relationship was revealed over drinks the next evening with Gerome and Vigil {Full Transcript Here}. In essence, we were able to gather that Barren and Sellis had dated or at least been lovers for some time, but the relationship broke off when it sunk in to Sellis that Barren would not live nearly as long; Vedelken live over 300 years, dogfolk (assuming we're playing off of 3.5e's Houndfolk stats?) only live to be somewhere between 50-60. Barren's opinion on the matter was not disclosed. The Party minus Creon visited the Frostworker to collect on our 25% off discount the morning following the drinking competition, Barren eventually encouraging us to join him cutting some trees down in order to further cut down the cost of our repairs. We joined him the next morning bright and early, and rode his two moose to the clearing. During the race between Vigil, Gerome, War Toad, and their moose, and Barren, Zephi, Sheevah, and their moose, Zephi asked Barren what his relationship with Sellis was, anyway. Barren became distracted, despondent, and melancholy, and proceeded to roll badly for the rest of the race. He said he would prefer not to talk about it, and Zephi proceeded to try and distract him. Sellis has joined the party in the hopes of recovering Barren safely from the land shark, saying, "He was two blocks down. I'm not missing that chance." We discovered Barren lying on the ground in front of Agnes and Uthorum, and overheard them speaking about using his body, but decided against it. After we had defeated them, Sellis comforted and helped heal Barren. The two appeared to have an important conversation, but that night, slept on opposite sides of the cabin. Barren has not disclosed what was said.Category:Allies Category:Merchants